twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Edward Cullen's (Quotes)
Quotes: Bust out the shackles, I'm now your prisoner. Edward Cullen Do you think your life would be easier if you wernt in love with me? Edward Cullen And so the lion fell in love with the lamb... Edward Cullen Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. very dark, but there were stars- points of light and reason... And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddently everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. when you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everythign went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything.' Edward Cullen Would you please tell me what you're thinking? BEFORE i go mad? Edward Cullen You should probably know I'm breaking the rules right now. Well, not technically, since he said I was never to walk through his door again, and I came in the window... But, still, the intent was clear. Edward Cullen Your hair looks like a haystack, but I like it. Edward Cullen It will be as if i never exisited. Edward Cullen By the way, I'm not leaving you. Edward Cullen Do you ever think that you're life would be easier if you weren't in love with me?? Edward Cullen If I could dream at all, it would be about you.And I'm not ashamed of it. Edward Cullen Look after my heart---I've left it with you. Edward Cullen “I prefer brunettes.” Edward Cullen “You aren’t exactly the best judge of what is or isn’t dangerous.” Edward Cullen “It’s the thought that counts. I ought to know.” Edward Cullen “Besides…the more time I spend with you, the more human emotions seem comprehensible to me. I’m discovering that I can sympathize with Heathcliff in ways I didn’t think possible before.” Edward Cullen “I know you think that I have some kind of perfect, unyielding self-control, but that’s not actually the case.” Edward Cullen If I could dream, it would be about you. Edward Cullen You are my life now Edward Cullen But jealousy... it's a strange thing. So much more powerful then I would have thought. And irrational! -Edward Cullen Would it be childish of me to hide in your closet? Edward Cullen Don't even think about it. I would just get you and bring you back. Edward Cullen Sorry,its easier to be myself with you.' Edward Cullen Im so very sorry, would you understand if I said I was only human? Edward Cullen Bella, I coundn't live with myself if I ever hurt you. You don't know how it's tortured me...the thought of you, still, white, cold...to never see you blush scarlet again, to never see that flash of intuition in your eyes when you see through my pretenses...it would be unendurable...you are the most important thing to me now, the most important thing to me ever. Edward Cullen I was just wondering why you stabbed him, Not that I object Edward Cullen No.' ( see page 70 in New Moon and you see what i mean) Edward Cullen Could you believe, despite all that I've put you through, that I love you, too? Edward Cullen You are the most dangerous creature I have ever met. (Speaking to Bella) Edward Cullen Bella... would you please stop trying to take your clothes off? Edward Cullen YOU ARE MY LIFE NOW. (TO BELLA) Edward Cullen so the lion fell in love with the lamb' Edward Cullen Penguins. Lovely. Edward Cullen Do you have any idea of how much you mean to me?how much i love you? Edward Cullen I thought I'd explained it clearly before. Bella, I can't live in a world where you don't exist. Edward Cullen I can see you where you might confuse me with a nightmare, but i can't imagine what you could have done to wind up in hell? Edward Cullen Before you my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there where stars - points of light & reason. And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire, there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you where gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Edward Cullen And so the Lion fell in love with the Lamb.. Edward Cullen Are you refering to the fact that you can't walk across a flat, stable surface without finding something to trip over? Edward Cullen Do I dazzle you? Edward Cullen I promise to love you forever - every single day of forever. Edward Cullen Of all the things about me that should scare you, its my driving . Edward Cullen So eager for eaternal damnation! Edward Cullen La Tua Cantante. Edward Cullen Don't be ridiculous,Bella,I'm just trying to illustrate the benefits of the bed you don't seem to like.Don't get carried away. Edward Cullen Bella 'i know how much i love you.' edward 'you compare one small tree to an entire forest . Edward Cullen And so the lion fell in love with the lamb. Edward Cullen Edward 'you know ive stolen , ive lied ive coveted my virtue is all i have left .......'bella 'but what did you ever covet .. you have every thing' edward 'i coveted you .. i had no write to want you - but i reached out and took you anyway....' Edward Cullen I think i got a fairly comprehensive look'he said in a light easy voice .'jacob makes vivid mental pictures . i almost feel bad for his packas do i for my self . poor seth was getting nauseated . but sam is making Jacob focus now . (page 533 , eclipse paragraph 5 . ) Edward Cullen Of course I do, you silly, oversensitive girl. Doesn't everyone? I feel like there's a line behind me, jockeying for position, waiting for me to makeY a big enough mistake...You're too desireable for your own good. Edward Cullen what a sick masochistic lion! Edward Cullen I know you think that I have some kind of perfect, unyielding self-control, but that's not actually the case. Edward Cullen of all things you are scared of my driving? Edward Cullen Perhaps its because I'm not impressed with antiquity Edward Cullen What if im not the superhaero? what if im the bad guy? Edward Cullen You will be the death of me, i swear you will! Edward Cullen If you bring her back in less than the perfect condition I left her in, you'll be running with three legs dog. Edward to Jacob/Eclipse Edward Cullen Death that had sucked the honey of thy breath hath had no power yet upon thy beauty Edward Cullen Its Twilight.. Its the safest time of day for us, the easiest time. but also the saddest in a way.. the end of another day, the return of night. Darkness is predictable, dont you think? Edward Cullen Bella control yourself. I could kill you. Do i always have to be the responsible one? Edward Cullen Sleep my Bella. Dream happy dreams. You are the only one who has ever touched my heart. Therefor it shall always be yours. Sleep my only love. Edward Cullen I cannot live without my life, I cannot live without my soul Edward Cullen I'll Be Back So Soon You Wont Even Have time to miss me-Look After My heart I've Left It With You Edward Cullen I know, Bella. Believe me, I know. It's like you've taken half my self away with you. Edward Cullen How can I put this so that you'll believe me? You're not asleep, and you're not dead. I'm here, and I love you. I have always loved you, and I will always love you. I was thinking of you, seeing your face in my mind, every second that I was away. When I told you that I didn't want you, it was the very blackest kind of blasphemy.' - Edward Cullen What if I'm not the superhero? What if I'm the bad guy? Edward Cullen Edward 'You're overestimating my self-control.' Bella 'Which is tempting you more, my blood or my body?' Edward 'It's a tie.' (New Moon chapter 2 last page) Edward Cullen I'll be back so soon you wont have time to miss me i promise...look after my heart i've left it with you Edward Cullen Bella, I'm not going to solder it to your finger. Just try it on so I can see if it needs to be sized. Then you can take it right off. Edward Cullen And so... the lion fell in love with the lamb Edward Cullen Edward-You'll be the death of me, I swear you will. Bella-You're indestructable. Edward-I might have believed that before I met you. Now let's get out of here before I do something really stupid. Edward Cullen I may not be human, but i am a man Edward Cullen You don't see yourself clearly..., you are far from ordinary. Edward Cullen Amazing how can something so small be so annoying? Edward Cullen Do you know how much i love you?' i said tucking my head under his chin. 'Compar a single tree to an inter forest.' 'Impossible' i mummbled toching my lips to his stone cold neck. Edward Cullen And you're afraid, not because you're off to meet a house full of vampires, but because you're worried those vampires won't approve of you, correct? Edward Cullen And you're worried, not because you're about to meet a house full of vampires, but because you're afraid those vampires won't approve of you, correct? Edward Cullen Arn't you conserned about my diet? Edward Cullen I swear to you, we will try. After you marry me. Edward Cullen Yes, but you're such a bad liar that it dosen't really count. Nobody believes you. Edward Cullen Isabella Swan? I promise to love you forever - every single day of forever. Will you marry me? Edward Cullen I was all braced for the wrath that was going to put grizzlies to shame, and this is what I get? I should infuriate you more often.' -Edward Cullen. Chapter 8 of Eclipse. top of page 186. Edward Cullen Do you have any idea how painful it is, trying to refuse you when you plead with the way? (Chapter 20 of Eclipse. Bottom of page 448) Edward Cullen You underestimate my self-control Edward Cullen Ew, Snow. chapter 21, page 462, bottom of the page Edward Cullen You are so beautiful Edward Cullen What if i'm not a superhero? What if i'm the bad guy? Edward Cullen Well...I decided that as long as I am going to hell,I might as well do it throughly. -Edward Cullen Twilight pg 87 Edward Cullen You look sexy. very sexy really. Edward Cullen You love him' (Edward Cullen) Edward Cullen Of all the things you could worry about, you worry about my driving. Edward Cullen I'm tired of trying to stay away from you Bella. I'm just going to let the chips fall as they may. Edward Cullen Well, technically, i can't sleep with you. Edward Cullen Your wounding my ego, Bella. I just proposed to you, and you think it's a joke. Edward Cullen That sounds about right....pup Edward Cullen Sleep, my Bella. Dream happy dreams. You are the only one who has ever touched my heart. It will always be yours. Sleep, my only love.' (Eclipse p. 195) Edward Cullen If leaving is the right thing to do, then i'll hurt myself to keep from hurting you, to keep you safe.-Edward Cullen Edward Cullen Afraid of a needle. Oh, a sadistic vampire, intent on torturing her to death, sure, no problem, she runs of to meet him. An IV on the other hand... Twilight p.402 Edward Cullen He called you pretty....that's practically an insult, the way you look right now. You're much more than beautiful Edward Cullen I brought to the prom.. because I don't want you to miss anything. I don't want my presence to take anything away from you, if I can help it. I want you to be human. I want your life to continue as it would have if I'd died in nineteen-eighteen like I should have. Edward Cullen Bella, I've already expended a great deal of personal effort at this point to keep you alive. I'm not about to let you behind the wheel of a vehicle when you can't even walk straight. Besides, friends don't let friends drive drunk. Edward Cullen I was all braced for the wrath that was going to put grizzlies to shame, and this is what I get? I should infuriate you more often. Edward Cullen i dazzle people? Edward Cullen But I thought it was a good representation, it's hard and cold and it throws rainbows in the sunlight... My heart is just as silent, and it, too, is yours. Edward Cullen You are my life now. why do you nelive the lie, but not the truth? take care of my heart iv left it with you as long as you need me, ill be here. friends dont let friends drive drunk...i intoxicate you. how could somthing so small be so annoying? Edward Cullen And so the lion fell in love with the lamb... Edward Cullen (Eclipse, page 460) Edward Cullen-'Isabella Swan?' he looked up at me through his impossibly long lashes, his golden eyes soft but, somehow, still scorching. 'i promise to love you forever--every single dat of forever. Will you marry me? Edward Cullen The words popped out thoughtlessly. 'Is this really just about my safety?' 'What do you mean?' he (Edward) demanded. 'You aren't...' Angela's theory seemed sillier now than before. It was hard to finish the thought. 'I mean, you know better than to be jealous, right?' He raised one eyebrow. 'Do I? Edward Cullen For almost ninety years I've walked among my kind, and yours ... all the time thinking I was complete in myself, not realizing what I was seeking. And not finding anything, because you weren't alive yet. Edward Cullen You are my life. You're the only thing it would hurt me to lose. Edward Cullen I could see it in your eyes, that you honestly believed that I didn't want you anymore. The most absurd, ridiculous concept---as if there were any way that I could exist without needing you! Edward Cullen It was like my heart was gone---like I was hollow. Like I'd left everything that was inside me here with you. Edward Cullen “‘Bella, I’ve already put a great deal of personal effort at this point to keep you alive. I’m not about to let you behind the wheel of a vehicle when you can’t walk straight. Besides, friends don’t let friends drive drunk,” Edward quoted with a chuckle. ‘Drunk?’ Bell objected. ‘You’re intoxicated by my very presence.” He was grinning that playful smirk again” – Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan of the Twilight series, By Stephenie Meyer Edward Cullen You see Bella, I was always that boy. In my world, I was already a man. I wasn't looking for love- No, I was far too eager to be the soldier for that; I thought of nothing but the idealized gloryof the war that they were selling prospective draftee's. hten- but ihad found, I was going to say if i had found someone but that wont do. If I found you there isn't a doubt in my mind how I would have proceeded. I was that boy, who would have- as soon as i discovered that you were what I was looking fo- gotten down on one knee and endeavored to secure your hand. I would have wanted you for eternity even when the world didn't have quite the same connotations. Edward Cullen How can I put this so that you'll believe me? You're not asleep, and you're not dead. I'm here and I love you. I have always loved you, and will always love you. I was thinking of you, seeing your face in my mind, every second that I was away. When I told you that I didn't want you, it was the very blackest kind of blasphemy.... Edward Cullen (while bella's considering running away from the car edward was in) edward: I'll just drag you back! Edward Cullen Source: *Edward Cullen Quotes * Edward Cullen Quotes * Edward's Internet Movie Data Base's quote page * Edward's quote's * Edward Cullen's quote pictures Gallery Of my fave picture's Bel Ami.jpg 220px-Bel ami poster.jpg Hgschjgc.jpg 116px-Breaking-dawn-stills-05022011-08.jpg 409147 178844522220119 100002837177182 259600 1503923751 n.jpg Renesmee-baby.jpg Tumblr lyj4hwSl3A1qca5j2.gif Promkiss.jpg Phil-dwyer-BD.jpg Renesmee-child2.jpg Emmett-Rosalie-Renesmee.jpg Imprint.jpg Collin-BD.jpg Kaure-BD.jpg Category:Blog posts